Unexpected Comfort
by lilsasami
Summary: [New chapter 7] Sora's mom is away for 2 weeks, what is a boy to do in a big house all alone for 2 weeks...? why call your crush of course! [RikuXSora] M for later chapters.
1. Two Weeks!

It was a Friday night. Sora was board; he looked at the clock and sighed. "Its only 6:15, mom's away on a business trip for 2 weeks, and she's only been gone for an hour." Sora thought for a minute. "Well mom did say that I couldn't have any girls over, but she didn't say anything about boys," he got a wide grin on his face.

Sora hadn't told his mother yet but he was beginning to think that he liked boys more than girls. Not that he thought girls were ugly or anything, but he felt more comfortable around guys. On that note there was one person he liked more than anyone. They had been friends since they were 5, but for about a year now he has been feeling things he couldn't explain.

Then one day about a month ago, Sora was out with him and this new girl on the island. She was cute and funny all the guys they passed looked her way. But Sora found himself looking at his friend, Riku. He had been thinking that he wanted these feeling to go away because he didn't want to ruin the great friendship they had. But that day he realized that he didn't want these feelings to fade.

He loved Riku more than anything in the world. Although Sora realized his feelings on that outing about a month ago, when Kairi, who wanted a boyfriend as soon as she got to the island, kissed Riku in front of him in her attempts to get one. Sora was so mad that he was almost ready to knock her out but he was beaten to it.

After Kairi kissed Riku, Riku pushed her and she landed on the ground. Kairi didn't know what to do. She had never been rejected before. She just sat on the ground stunned. Riku looked at her and said, "You should get to know a person before you automatically assume that they like you." With that he grabbed Sora's hand and walked off.

Since that day Sora has thought about Riku everyday in every way. He would have dreams about them together, he would draw Riku's name instead of taking notes in class, he was head over heels in love with Riku and he knew it.

Now back to the problem at hand. Sora was going to be in this house alone for two weeks, and his mom didn't say anything about not having Riku over. Sora picked up the phone and dialed Riku's number. It rang three times and Riku picked up. "Hello?" came from the other side of the phone. "Hi Riku!" Sora said holding back more than half of his excitement to be talking to Riku.

"What's up Sora?"

"Oh nothing…"

laughing slightly "Oh if that's the case why did you call?"

blushing slightly "OK fine, I'll get to the point"

"Good" Riku said still laughing.

"My mom's on a business trip for two weeks and I have the house to my self. I was wondering…"

Before Sora could say the rest of the question Riku butted in, "You want me to come over to save your ass because you're too scared to be in that big house alone for two weeks is that it?"

Sora didn't know how Riku could have been more wrong. "Yes I want you to come over but not because I'm scared" Sora said pouting.

"OK fine I'll be there in about an hour and a half" Riku said.

"OK I'll see you then the door will be unlocked so just come in OK."

"Sure thing Sora see ya later."

With that he hung up before Sora could say anything else. Sora was so happy that Riku was going to spend two whole weeks at his house alone with him. "I think that I'm going to jump in the shower before Riku gets here," and with that Sora ran to the shower.


	2. Horror movies

Chapter 2

Sora walked to the bathroom on the first floor because it was closer. He walked in, closed the door behind him, and let out a loud squeal. "EEEEEEEEKKKKK I can't believe that I get to spend this much time with Riku alone!" He got undressed and jumped into the shower. He quickly showered; it took about half an hour total.

After he was dried off he raped the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. Just as he opened the door he heard the front door opening. He froze in his tracks. It had been less than an hour since he called Riku.

Sora was really scared. He was unable to move from his spot, he could see the front door from his spot. It seemed to be taking forever to open. He closed his eyes tight afraid to see what was going to happen next. He knew Riku was always later than he said. If he said an hour he was an hour and a half, every time, so it couldn't be Riku.

Sora jumped when he heard the door slam shut. Sora decided that he couldn't just stay still and opened his eyes slowly afraid to see what would happen, and who would be there. Just as the light shone through his eyes his jaw dropped. It was in fact Riku.

"What? You're not happy to see me," Riku asked with a smirk on his face, and arms crossed over his chest. Sora didn't think, he just acted on impulse. He ran over to Riku and hugged him. The force of this running hug knocked Riku to the ground.

"Riku," Sora yelled happily. "You scared me half to death! You're early. This isn't like you."

Riku smiled again. "Well, I packed quicker than I thought it would take me, and then my mom offered me a ride so I didn't have to walk here, even though it's only a 15 minute walk." Riku paused for a minute thinking about the situation at hand. He shifted so that Sora would take the hint and get off of him. Sora realized what Riku was doing and got up.

When Sora was steady he reached a hand down to help Riku up. Riku took his hand, he was smiling inside because of the state that Sora was in. "Well, I think that before we do anything else today," he paused for a dramatic effect, "you should put some clothes on."

Sora looked down and realized that at some point between the spot he was frozen with fear and the spot he was standing now, the towel had fallen off of his waist. Sora was so embarrassed that his face turned red as a tomato and he ran upstairs to his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him. He ran so fast that he was panting. "Oh huff my god, huff I can't huff believe that just happened." Sora said and plopped on the bed.

"I better get over this soon because I have to see Riku again." Sora said after sitting naked on his bed for 10 minutes. "It's rude to keep a guest waiting," and with that Sora got dressed and walked back to be with Riku.

Riku was watching T.V. as Sora walked down the stairs. The steps were noisy for some reason and Riku took advantage of the situation. "You took an awful long time to change," Riku said still watching the T.V. Sora glared at him, apparently Riku was in one of his sarcastic moods.

"Well what do you expect my towel fell off," Sora said stating the obvious.

"What I expected was for you to get your little ass back down here when you put some clothes on," Riku stated with a grin on his face.

Sora didn't know what to say, so he walked over to the couch and plopped down next to Riku. Sora looked at what Riku was watching for the first time since he walked into the room. His eyes widened at the site of Dracula sucking the blood out of some unsuspecting girl. He hated horror movies. Sora took the pillow from the side of him and smacked Riku with it.

Riku smirked knowing full well why Sora did this, but decided to play the game, he was a great actor when he wanted to be. "What was that for?" He asked with innocent eyes.

"You know that I hate horror movies Riku," Sora said with a pout.

"Oh yeah that's right you do I forgot, but this is one of my favorite movies and I wanna watch it," he said flatly.

Sora pouted he knew Riku was doing this for something he just couldn't place his finger on it. "Fine," Sora said with a matter of fact tone in his voice. "I'll watch it for a little bit" Riku smirked inwardly; everything was going just as he planned so far.

About half an hour later the movie was getting to the climax. Sora was scared, even thought he hated to admit it. Just then on the screen Dracula was about to kill the women and Sora jumped grabbing Riku and hiding his face in Riku's lap. Riku moved his arm so that he could comfort Sora by rubbing his back. "It's ok," Riku said, "it's almost over."

Sora calmed almost instantly at the touch of Riku's caring hand, and then even more so at the tone of his voice. He turned his head so that he could see the movie again. He was still lying in Riku's lap. After a few minutes Sora's eyes widened. It had just felt so right being like this with Riku that he didn't realize the position he was in.

Sora jerked his body up, and thinking of an excuse as quick as he could, said "I'm going to do get some popcorn." Not even taking a second look at Riku, Sora ran to the kitchen and made sure he was out of site. "I can't believe I was just lying in Riku's lap!" Sora whispered to himself. "I mean it's like a dream come true," Sora said while grabbing a bag of popcorn so that he didn't seem to be lying.

Meanwhile back on the couch Riku was sad, although he was doing a great job hiding it. 'Why did he just up and run like that,' he thought to himself. He was shivering slightly at the loss of the warmth in his lap. After a few minutes Sora came back out of the kitchen with a bowl full of popcorn. Riku looked at Sora and smirked. "You do know that the movie is ending… right?"

Sora thought quickly on his feet. "Of course I know it is. I just though we would be watching another one," Sora lied. Riku knew that this was an excuse but thought that maybe luck was still on his side.

"Sure as long as I get to pick the movie again," Riku said. Sora nodded his head in agreement. How could he say no that sexy man in front of him, the answer was he couldn't. Sora watched as Riku put on another movie, a scary one again. This time it was The Amityville Horror. Right away Sora ended up in the same position he was when he left for the popcorn.


	3. Dreams

By the end of the movie Sora was holding Riku so tight, that Riku almost lost all feeling in his legs. Riku didn't care however. He just kept rubbing Sora's back. Sora was so scared he was almost in tears. He probably would have been, if it had not been for Riku constantly calming him down. Sora didn't know why but Riku's smell was also keeping his calm. This sent belonged only to Riku; every time Sora could breathe it in it calmed him.

Just as the credits started to roll, Riku looked at the clock. It was almost midnight, and Sora looked tired. "Hey Sora," Riku said looking at Sora. "Why don't we call it a night? You look tired." Sora let out a big yawn in response to his question. Riku laughed. "OK, OK I get the point lets go to bed."

Sora got an idea and decided to voice it. "Riku," Sora said in a shy type voice.

"What is it," Riku asked wondering what Sora could possibly want.

"Well if you want," Sora blushed just thinking about what he wanted to ask.

"Yes?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe," Sora paused thinking of what words to say. "Maybe we could sleep together in my mom's room." Sora looked down at his feet as he said the last part, his face bright red.

When Riku looked at Sora's stance he laughed inwardly. "Sure why not, it'll be better than sleeping on the floor or the couch."

Sora looked up, 'Riku's not mad! Thank God I suggested it!' Sora thought to himself, as he did a happy dance in his mind. "Alright I'm going to get changed; I'll meet you in there Riku." Sora walked upstairs again to his room. He walked in and closed the door behind him. Making sure the door was closed tight he walked over to his closet. "Now, I wonder what I should wear to bed," Sora wondered aloud. "I know I'll were this!" He said pulling out a pair of pants that had cowboys on them.

Sora striped off all his clothes not worrying about were they landed. Lately he had been wearing nothing to bed. So he had to wear something. He pulled up the pants, and walked to the door to open it. After walking down the hall Sora got to his mothers room. The door was closed so he knocked. "Hey Riku can I come in," Sora asked innocently.

"Sure its fine," Riku said. Sora turned the door knob to open the door, and slowly pushed it open. The site of Riku sitting on the edge of the bed in his boxers met Sora's eyes first. Sora blushed, but tried to hide it. Riku laughed slightly at Sora's blush. "What," Riku said. "What this is what I wear when there are too many people around."

"No its fine you just surprised me that's all," Sora said liking just how much skin he could see. "Let's watch a non scary movie as we go to sleep Riku."

Riku wasn't apposed to the idea and shook his head in agreement. Sora walked over to DVD player and looked to see what was in it so he could get the case and put it away. After the disc holding tray came out Sora picked up the DVD and dropped it immediately to the ground in shock. Riku looked over to him and gave him a puzzling look, "what's the matter Sora?"

Sora bent down to pick up the DVD again and handed it to Riku. Riku took the DVD and burst out laughing. "Man Sora your mom's got a wild side." Riku said handing the DVD back to Sora. It was porn, but not just any porn. It was gay porn. The picture on the disc was that of two men having sex.

"I didn't know my mom watched this stuff." Sora said not really wanting to believe it.

"Well I would get over that quick because she obviously does. Hey," Riku thought after that, "what do you say we take a look at it just for fun?" He watched Sora's face blush again, as he walked over to find something better to watch.

"We could…" Sora said hoping that his sarcastic tone caught Riku's attention. "Or, we could watch this," he said as he picked the closest movie on the movie rack.

Riku laughed. "You would rather watch a Care bear movie that is for 5 year-olds," he said raising an eyebrow. He watched as Sora turned the movie around and sighed.

Sora looked at the movie 'why the hell did I pick this up,' he wondered. He put the movie back were he got it and sat on the bed. "OK Riku, you pick what we watch." Sora sighed in defeat. Riku grinned widely.

"OK since you don't wanna watch the porn, let's watch this," he said walking over to were the movies were. Taking a look at what was there he picked up the first horror movie he found. It wasn't that he loved horror movies but he loved the way that it made Sora react. Riku picked it up and smiled, tossing the movie to Sora, "here you go."

Sora looked at the movie, "Dawn of the Dead, Riku!" Sora yelled.

"Hey you said that I could pick whatever I wanted," Riku said with a teasing tone in his voice.

"Fine," Sora said giving up. He got up and put the DVD in the player. After hitting play, he walked over to bed and, laying down next to Riku; got himself in a position in witch he could cling easily if he needed.

The movie started playing and six seconds later Sora was in hiding his face in Riku's chest holding him tight. The first five second picture of a zombie appeared. After about 15 minutes, Sora was sound asleep. Riku took note of this when he felt Sora's grip loosen around him. Grabbing the remote and turning off the TV Riku adjusted himself in bed. He put one arm around Sora, wishing that he could stay like this forever. It wasn't long, however, till he was claimed by sleep himself.

Sora was walking, he wasn't sure were, but it was a dimly lit road. As he walked he noticed that he was being followed by someone or something. Or at least he felt like he was anyway. He turned around to look, but saw nothing. He decided to keep walking and not think about it. Suddenly Sora felt something holding him back. He tried to get away, but he couldn't. Afraid of what it could be he turned his head slowly. As he turned his eyes were closed, but opened one eye in hopes that he wouldn't see anything.

As he slowly opened the one eye Sora screamed, "it's…it's a vam…va… vampire!" Sora tried his hardest to get away. He thrashed around kicking and screaming.

"ra…"

"HELP ME!" Sora screamed.

"Sora…"

Sora knew that voice. "Riku! Were are you?" Sora was starting to cry. He was scared to death, and he didn't know what to do.

"Sora!"

With this last call Sora quickly opened his eyes. He was still crying. "Riku!" Sora sobbed into his chest. "Riku there was this vampire and he was going to kill me!"

"ssshhh, it's OK Sora. I'm here, and it's gone." Riku said trying to comfort the smaller boy. Sora squeezed Riku tight. He didn't want to let him go.

Riku didn't know what else to do for him. He felt sorry now that he made Sora watch all the horror movies. He knew that he got scared, but he didn't know that he had such bad nightmares from them. Not quite thinking straight, Riku pulled Sora closer and kissed his head.

Sora was still scared but feeling Riku do this made him calm down a little bit. "Riku, I'm scared," Sora said quietly.

Riku didn't know what to do. He picked up Sora bridal style off the bed. Walking over to the door, he shifted Sora around in his arm so that he could open the door. Carefully walking down the stairs, Riku held Sora tight. When he got to the living room at the bottom of the stairs, he placed Sora on the couch, reluctantly letting go. Sora didn't want Riku to leave and held on tighter. "Sora you need to calm down a little. I'm going to get you something to drink, I'll be right back," Riku said. He wanted nothing more than to stay and comfort the smaller boy, but he needed to calm down. Sora finally let go, and Riku smiled a little. He hugged Sora again and kissed the side of his neck. "I'll be right back don't worry," Riku smiled, letting go to walk into the kitchen.

Sora had almost stopped crying by this point. He was so shocked that Riku had carried him like that, and even more so at the chaste kiss on his neck. He reached his hand up to the spot were Riku's lips had touched his skin and blushed. "He, he, he kissed me!" Sora said so that only he could hear.

Riku took a glass from the cabinet and poured some milk into it about half way. He walked over to the microwave so that he could take the chill off the milk. He was worried about Sora. He always thought of Sora as more than just a friend. He could still remember the time that he first realized that he was in love with him.

Flash back

It was the last day of their sophomore year of high school. Riku and Sora were always well known in school. They weren't popular but they were well known. Sora would always pull Riku around to show him stuff, or to get him to talk to people. Sora may not have realized it but he was, in a way, more popular than Riku. He was actually the most sought out person in school. Everyone wanted to go out with him.

Riku overheard some of the people talking with intentions of dating Sora.

"Hey Gina, I think I'm going to ask Sora out today."

Gina looked at her, "You sure your not going to chicken out this time Sondra."

"I won't as long as that other guy isn't with him, Riku's cute and all but Sora is just so innocent looking…"

Riku walked away, it wasn't the end of the conversation but it was enough for him. Sondra was a slut, and just about everyone in school knew it. But Sora was too naive to notice. If she actually got to talk to him, who knows what Sora would say. He always had a way of giving in if people wouldn't give up after the first no.

Riku wasn't sure why but after hearing that he felt like something was squeezing his heart. He decided to ignore it and find Sora. When he found Sora he decide to make excuses to stay with him the rest of the day. Sora didn't mind either. Riku was a good friend and he loved spending time with him.

That night, when Riku got home he wondered what it was that he was feeling earlier. Why did he care so much that Sora was going to be used by that bitch Sondra. Sure, Sora was his best friend, but why did he feel like his heart was being squeezed. Riku decided to sleep on it for the night. But that night his dreams answered all his questions.

dream (still flash back)

Riku was sitting on his couch watching something, and Sora had been over for dinner. Sora walked over and sat next to him. Without so much as a warning Sora leaned over and hugged him. Riku was surprised, Sora never did this without a reason, but he didn't complain, he just returned the hug. Before he knew what was going on Sora had moved his head from Riku's chest to look him in the eyes, as if he was searching for something. Apparently he found his answer and planted his lips on Riku's for a chaste kiss. Riku was shocked, his mouth opened a bit in the surprise and Sora took the opportunity to enter his tongue into Riku's mouth.

Riku didn't know what was going on, but he did know that Sora was in a VERRY seductive mood, and he like it for some reason. Riku let Sora explore his mouth for a while, every so often playfully moving his tongue to entice Sora a bit more. Not too long after this however the kiss was broken, both boys panting for air. Sora was the first to recover and started trailing kisses down his neck, to the collar of his shirt. Moving back up to the pulse point, Sora licked and bit playfully. Riku was just about in heaven at the attention, but his eye's widened even more as Sora's hands found their way to the bottom of his shirt. Sora slipped his hands underneath feeling Riku's bare skin; soon however, the shirt was up and over his head. Sora moved slowly down to Riku's nipples. When his tongue made contact with the hard nubs, Riku gasped calling Sora's name. Sora pushed the taller boy down on the couch, and continued to play with his nipples, always making sure that both were getting attention.

Sora then moved downward still farther. He dipped his tongue into Riku's navel, earning him another moan from Riku. As Sora did this again his hands moved the rim of Riku's pants, slowly unbuttoning them. With a grin on his face Sora pulled the pants down. Soon all Riku had left on was his boxers and he had a feeling they would soon be off as well.

He watched as Sora moved down to lick playfully at his swollen member through the fabric. Riku moaned, "Un, Sora," he said. Sora took the hint and bit the rim of the boxers playfully pulling them down, slowly. It was too slowly for Riku. He reached down and was going to aid Sora, when he woke with a start.

end dream

Riku looked around him panting from the effects of the dream. He saw that his door was open, and his mother was standing in the door way. "Honey," she said half smiling. "If you don't get out of bed now you're going to be late for school."

Riku grabbed his pillow and threw it in the general direction of the door, missing his mother by a mile. "There is no school mom," Riku groaned. "Yesterday was the last day of the year."

She looked kind of embarrassed about this. "Well," she said thinking, "get up anyway."

"Fine mom!" Riku moved in his bed, thinking about the dream he had just had. He remembered reading once that dreams were the unconscious desires of the heart. If that were true, that would explain a lot. "I love him, I always have, and I always will," Riku said softly.

end flash back

Riku grabbed the now warm milk out of the microwave smiling. He wanted that scene to be played out again, but not until he knew that Sora wanted him the same way. He had two week to find out with out any interruptions. He walked back out to the living room to find Sora curled up in the fetal position.

As Sora heard Riku's footsteps drawing closer, he moved to sit up, giving Riku room to sit down. Riku handed him the cup before he sat down saying, "here, Sora dink this and it will help you calm down."

Sora reached his hand around the cup but didn't take it. Instead he held the hand holding it. Then with out warning, Sora leaned in for a soft kiss. It was short and simple but a kiss was a kiss. Sora then blushed hard and took the offered cup. "Riku," Sora said quietly, "thank you." Not too long after Sora finished the milk, he fell asleep on the couch.

Riku smiled, that may not have been a real kiss, but it was a kiss. Sora did care for him as more than just a friend. Now he just had to get the smaller boy to make it clear. But that was a task for another day. Now it was time for sleep. Riku picked Sora up bridal style again ready to carry him back upstairs. But before he did, he leaned down and kissed the sleeping boys lips with a hard but simple kiss. He wanted to do more but Sora needed his sleep, and he would be there if any other things happened during the night.


	4. cooking

When Sora woke up the next morning, he rolled onto his side. When he did he noticed that Riku was still there, and sleeping soundly. For a few moments Sora just stared at the sleeping angel in front of him. He didn't know what Riku would do if he found out that he liked him, but he didn't care at the moment. He wanted to do something special for Riku to thank him for last night. 'Maybe I have enough time to fix us some breakfast before he wakes up' Sora thought. He slowly sat up and looked at the clock on the side table. 6:35 am 'yup I have plenty of time to make something.' With that Sora slowly got out of bed, and walked as quietly as he could out the bedroom door.

After he was successfully out of the room without waking Riku Sora headed down the stairs, and to the kitchen. "What can I make for Riku this morning? … Wait I think he said that he loves sausage, so maybe would like a sausage and cheese omelet. Ooo! We have potatoes and I can make some cheesy hash browns too! Oh I can't wait till he sees this," Sora said starting to get excited about making a meal. He was starting to appreciate all the effort that his mother put into teaching him how to cook.

He walked to the refrigerator, opened it up, and grabbed the eggs, sour cream (it makes your eggs fluffier than milk or water), cheese, and we can't forget the sausage now can we? After grabbing what seemed like everything but the kitchen sink out of the refrigerator, Sora walked over to the open counter near the stove. He grabbed a bowl so that he could mix everything together, and a whisk. (Why a whisk? Because, a fork bruises the egg.) After mixing the ingredients Sora grabbed a frying pan and placed it on the stove.

While Sora was waiting for the pan to heat-up a little he thought that he heard something like a door open off in the distance. "No! Riku can't be up yet!" Sora said frantically. "Well there's nothing I can do if it is him. He'll just have to see me cooking." Sora said trying to calm down. He turned back to the stove and started to resume his cooking.

When the footsteps got closer Sora turned with the bowl in his hands to greet Riku. "Morn…ing," Sora said as he dropped the bowl filled with the omelet mixture, at the site a man who wasn't Riku. No this man had long silver hair, and cold eyes. Sora was stunned.

"Morning your self," the man said. Then without any warning took a bat that he had been hiding behind his back and hit Sora on his head, hard enough to knock him out cold. "Don't mind if I have a look around now do ya?" the man asked. "No? ... alright don't mind if I do."


	5. panic

Later that morning Riku woke up to the sound of a door closing. He turned on his side and looked for Sora in the bed, he didn't see him. "Oh that must have been him closing the door… I wonder what time it is?" Riku said in a sleepy voice. Without a second thought Riku got out of bed and walked to the door. Just before turning the handle he yawned, and looked at the clock. "7:30, what the hell is he doing this early," Riku said with another yawn.

He opened the door, and headed down the hall to the stairs. When he was about halfway down he noticed an unusual smell in the air. "Is that gas?" Riku asked. Without a second thought he ran down the remaining steps and into the kitchen. "OH MY GOD," Riku shouted and kneeled down beside him "Sora," Riku said shaking the smaller boy on the ground. "Sora, Sora can you hear me? Wake up," He said starting to get tears in his eyes. "What am I gonna do?" Riku leaned lower so that he could bring Sora's head up into a hug. After he hugged the boy he loved, he lowered him back to the ground and looked at his hands and shirt. "What the fuck is this?" he asked, "Oh my God its blood, I should call 911," he said suddenly, and ran to get the phone.

He picked up the phone from the charger, and held it in his hands. "Wait! What's the number for 911," he stood there staring blankly at the wall in front of him. Then without thinking he dialed the numbers 9-1-1 on the phone and within a matter of seconds there was someone on the other side.

"9-1-1 state your emergency" the woman said.

"My friend is unconscious on the floor in the kitchen and his head is bleeding" Riku said in a shaky voice.

"Its ok sir can you tell me what happened?"

"I don't know what happened I just got up and came downstairs and found my friend passed out on the floor and blood staining the floor" Riku said tears staining his cheeks.

"Okay sir I'll have an ambulance come by the house immediately, give me your address."

"Its 69 Destiny Boulevard."

"Okay the ambulance will be there shortly, but I want you to stay on the line with me until they get there."

"Alright"

"Now can you tell me anything else about your friend, is he breathing normally?

With this question Riku kneeled back down next too his friend, and examined Sora's breathing. "Yes, Yes he is."

"Good now I need you to stay there and make sure that his condition does not change."

Less than five minutes passed before Riku heard the siren of the ambulance. He got up and ran the open the door. "The ambulance is here." He told the lady on the phone.

"Alright, good luck I hope everything is ok." And with that Riku hung up the phone.

Riku was waiting at the door and two people came up to the door in a hurried walk, one of them was carrying a big bag.

"This is the right place right?" the one man said.

"yes it is my friend is on the floor right here and his head is bleeding."

"Alright, we will do what we can, I'm Leon and my partner coming now is Cloud. We are EMT's." The man said and came inside, kneeling down next to Sora. "Can you tell me what happened?" He asked.

"Well I got up and was coming down the stairs and thought that I smelled gas..." Riku paused for a second thinking about what he just said, "Oh my God! I forgot about that, it must be the stove." Riku said and turning toward the stove and turned it off.

"Okay," Leon said as he was taking some gauze and covering the wound on Sora's head, and the Cloud was taking his blood pressure, "what happened after that?"

"Well, I saw him on the ground unconscious, noticed the blood and called 911."

"You didn't see any of the actual events?" Leon asked. "Cloud go get the stretcher," he said to his partner and he replied with a nod of his head.

"No I didn't, I just woke up and found him on the floor." Riku said getting defensive.

"Fine kid I understand, but if you want to come with us so that your not here by yourself, I would get dressed."

Riku realized for the first time that he was still in what he slept in, and ran upstairs to change. He threw on pants a shirt, and shoes, then quickly brushed his hair. After he was dressed and ready he ran back down the stairs seeing to the two EMT's rolling Sora to the side, and putting some kind of long board underneath of him. "What are you guys doing now?" Riku asked.

Leon looked at Riku for a moment after they had Sora on the Long board. "We put him on a long board to keep his spine strait, since we don't know what actually happened, we don't know if there is any spinal injury. We want to cover all the bases."

Next thing Riku saw was them put some kind of collar around Sora's neck, and place all kinds of towels under his back and between his legs, the fastened the straps. Each one walked to one side of the board. "On the count of 3 we lift him up," Leon said.

"Right," Cloud said.

"One, two, three," and at Leon's command they lifted Sora up and placed him on the stretcher, and fastened more straps. "Alright kid lets go. What hospital do you want to go to?" Leon asked.

"Whatever is the closest," Riku said.

"Alright, you sit up front with me," Leon said.


	6. the ride

Riku got into the passenger seat of the ambulance as he was told. Leon started it up and called someone at Destiny Island Memorial Hospital (DIMH). "DIMH this is 82," Leon said into the speaker.

"Go ahead 82," the voice on the other side said.

"We have a 17 year old male unconscious with head trauma possible neck and spine injury vitals are BP (blood pressure) 138 over 90, pulse 112 and regular respirations 16 and even ETA (estimated time of arrival) 20 minutes"

"Received 82 thank you"

With that conversation done Leon was on the road heading towards DIMH. Every five seconds, or so it seemed to Leon, Riku was looking back to check on Sora. "Is he really just a friend?" Leon asked.

Riku snapped out of his daze and looked at Leon, debating what to say. But instead of saying anything he looked at Sora again and tears just started coming again. "I didn't think so," Leon said, "Its okay you know, he's going to be alright."

Riku looked at the man who was driving and said, "If you're so sure he's okay, then what's all that stuff you put on him?"

"I know it seems like a lot," Leon said, "but it's not really that much. And all that stuff its just precaution really. We could get into a lot of trouble if we didn't use it. And besides, 90 percent of the people that we put these on don't need them anyway."

Riku was a bit relieved to hear this. The odds were in Sora's favor. "How long have you like this guy in the back?" Leon asked to try and make this a bit lighter conversation.

"Well it's hard to tell really." Riku said.

"What's so hard about it? Do you love him or not?"

"Yes I do, but I'm not sure about what he thinks. It's been about 2 years that I've loved him."

"Then why the fuck haven't you told him yet?"

"I don't want to drive him away."

"You won't."

"but how can you tell?"

"I just have this feeling that he isn't the type to push someone away just because they say something."

"How the hell can you tell that?"

"You start to be able to tell things like this about a person, when you work with 20 different people every day."

Riku thought about what the man was saying. This sure did sound like Sora. He would never get mad at someone just because they told him the truth. With that thought in mind Riku decided that he was going to tell Sora how he felt about him when he woke up from this whole ordeal.

After about five minutes passed with no talking the silence was starting to get uncomfortable. But Riku was saved by Leon talking on the speaker again. "Dispatch 82 is arriving DIMH"

"Received 83 arriving DIMH."


	7. Waiting

Leon parked the ambulance, shutoff the engine, got out and opened the doors to the back. Riku followed Leon's lead and got out. When Leon opened the back doors Cloud got out, and Leon unlocked the stretcher and Cloud lowered the wheels. Each one of them got on one end of it and wheeled it into the emergency room. Nurses and other staff meet them on their way in.

Riku looked lost at what to do. Watching all these people was confusing. One person was answering questions, and another was looking at something. One of the nurses walked over to him and asked him "what is you relation to him? If I may ask that is"

Riku looked at her with some confusion and answered, "He's my friend. I was staying over his house for a few days and his mom is on a business trip."

"Is there anyway we can contact her?"

"Not that I know of, Sora didn't tell me if she did."

"So his name is Sora?"

"Yes Sora Hanamen" (yea I know it's a stupid last [no offense if it's your last name!! name but it should be the only time it comes up)

"Does he have any relatives in the area?"

"No, he doesn't even know his father is and his only other relative that I know of lives on the main land."

"Ok well thank you for your time. We are going to send your friend for an MRI of the head and an X-ray of the spine. If he doesn't wake up by the time we are done, even if we don't find anything we will be keeping him for observation."

"Ok thank you."

"No thank you sir. You have been a great help to us so far."

Riku watched as she was walking away. He wanted to be next to Sora, but they wouldn't allow it. Just as he was accepting this fact, he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see who owned it. It was Leon. "Hey kid why so down?" he asked.

"Well because I don't know what going on," Riku said thinking that would be obvious.

"Well that's understandable. You have to watch them do all this stuff and you don't understand what they are doing. But I can almost grantee that he is fine. It just looks like something hit him on the head and he fell over. It's nothing to worry about."

"That easy for you to say."

"Yea it is but let me tell you something. You see my partner over there?"

"What about him?"

"Well he may not be as worried as you are, but he's only a fraction below you."

"Why?"

"Because, he knows that someone loves him, he heard everything we were talking about in the rig. And let me tell you he knows a thing or to about this kind of situation."

"What?"

"Well I guess it would make sense for me to start at the beginning of the story hun?"

"Yea that would help."

"Well you see, it was about 5 years ago that Cloud joined up with this company. And at the time, we were paired together a lot. I got to know him really well. We were hanging out together all the time. Before I knew it, my girl was asking me to the movies and I denied because I had plans with him. Then one day, Cloud told me that he liked me. And by this point I had broken up with the girl because she thought that we didn't spend enough time together. I was shocked and I didn't know what to say. I told him no, that I was straight. I wasn't into guys. He gracefully took no for an answer and walked off. But then we stopped talking as much. And I realized how much I missed him. After 3 weeks of not talking to him or seeing him I was about to go insane because I was admitting to myself that I liked him back. Then one day we were partnered up together. It was awkward at first, but after about half an hour of the awkward silence, I cracked. I told him everything. He just sat there and listened to me open my heart out. And his only response was this and I'll never forget it, 'wow and it only took you a month to figure it out, I'm surprised. It took me a lot longer to admit it to myself' and with that said, we've been going out ever since."

"But what does that have to do with Sora and me?"

"Well the story itself… not much, but the moral is the same, just tell him."

"But what if you can't read him as well as you say you can"

"Well that's unlikely, because I've known him longer than you"

"What… how?..."

"Because I'm his cousin"


End file.
